


Huida

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Escribir un fic donde un personaje muera ahorcado o asfixiado con la bufanda escolar.
Series: Duelling Club [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Huida

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir un fic donde un personaje muera ahorcado o asfixiado con la bufanda escolar.

Ha conseguido escapar del hospital. Está desorientado y nieva mucho ahí fuera, pero no le importa; tiene la adrenalina al máximo.

Se ha desaparecido en un lugar que no reconoce.

Observa que, no muy lejos, se aproximan unos chicos uniformados con el emblema de Hogwarts; lo reconoce por una de las enfermeras que lo atendía.

Un niño pelirrojo se detiene. Se acerca a él y éste da un respingo. Le reconoce; le llama como hacía la enfermera: «Gilderoy Lockhart». El niño también le recuerda al chico de sus pesadillas.

Tiene miedo. Ambos lo tienen.

Zarandea al muchacho y lo coge en peso. Lucha por zafarse, pero resbala y Lockhart lo agarra de su bufanda. No quiere dejarlo escapar. No sabe por qué. Tarda en darse cuenta que ha tirado demasiado y se percata de que el chico no se mueve.

Huye, abandonando al chico. A lo lejos, escucha a sus amigos gritar su nombre: Hugo.


End file.
